The Wings
by SexySpectrum
Summary: OS Ivan, un voleur presque professionnel, tombe un jour sur Alfred Jones, un dresseur pokémon. SLASH/ CROSSOVERPOKEMON /


**Disclaimer:** Les Pokemon et les personnages d'Hetalia ne m'appartiennent pas :B

**Rating:** M (justifié... Enfin, plus ou moins, c'est pas super super super graphique)

**Note:** Haha, j'ai soudainement eu envie d'écrire ça! J'espère que ça vous plaira! J'ai longtemps hésité avant d'en faire un one shot. J'hésitais à en faire une fic à chapitre. Mais bon. C'est mieux comme ça, je pense. Même si vous n'échapperez probablement pas à une ficHetalia/Pokemon avec beaucoup de chapitres! Voila! Merci à ceux qui donneront une chance à cette fic!

* * *

**The Wings**

Ivan Braginski était un voleur très performant. Premièrement, il arrivait à donner à son visage un air presqu'enfantin, qui avait le don d'émouvoir même les cœurs les plus froids.

Deuxièmement, ses sourires charmeurs avaient le pouvoir d'attirer n'importe qui dans sa toile, et dernièrement, l'apparence de ses Pokémon lui conférait une aura innocente qui trompait absolument tout le monde. En effet, il était concevable d'être méfiant face à un dresseur possédant un Arbok et un Grotadmorv… Mais face à Ivan, son Melofée, son Rondoudou et son Heliatronc… Les gens lui donnaient le bon dieu sans confession.

En plus des apparences trompeuses qui lui donnaient un avantage considérable, Ivan Braginski avait développé une stratégie que personne n'avait encore réussi à contrecarrer.

Il attendait patiemment sur les routes isolées de pauvres passants, et dès qu'il entendait un bruit trahissant la présence d'un autre être humain, il mettait son plan en action.

Premièrement, son Melofée faisait semblant de s'être coincé la patte dans une racine, ou dans un quelconque endroit qui pouvait paraître dangereux, et lui, il prenait l'air typiquement catastrophé du dresseur qui-ne-sait-pas-trop-quoi-faire.

Les victimes en arrivant, touchées par l'air horrifié et les cris déchirants du Pokémon « coincé » s'arrêtaient sans hésiter pour prêter main forte au pauvre dresseur qui semblait si désemparé.

Rondoudou lançait alors son attaque berceuse, pendant qu'Ivan, depuis longtemps immunisé, faisait semblant de s'endormir aussi. Si l'attaque échouait ou si les personnes, pour une raison ou pour une autre, étaient immunisées également, Heliatronc lançait son attaque Para-spore et piégeait ainsi les victimes les empêchant de bouger.

Devant les victimes immobilisées, Ivan n'avait plus qu'à vider leurs poches, emportant pokédollars et objets intéressants (potions, rappel…) avec lui.

Il avait 14 ans lorsqu'il avait expérimenté cette technique pour la première fois, et en avait maintenant 20.

Et n'avait jamais échoué dans l'un de ses vols…avant de rencontrer Alfred Jones.

* * *

Alfred faisait partie des dresseurs « clichés » qu'Ivan détestait. Jeunes, remplis d'idéaux, et surtout complètement aveugles face à la réalité de leur relation avec leurs Pokémons (ils les utilisaient pour se battre. Et selon Ivan, c'était la pire preuve d'irrespect dont un dresseur pouvait faire preuve).

Il était arrivé sur le chemin forestier au bord duquel Ivan s'était installé, et était bien évidemment, tombé dans le panneau. Le plus âgé (Ivan) ne le savait pas encore, mais Alfred ressentait constamment le besoin de jouer au héros, et c'est donc sans surprise qu'il se précipita vers le blond pour secourir son pauvre Pokémon en danger.

L'éternel plan d'Ivan avait bien commencé. Mais malheureusement pour lui, en six ans de vols non-stop, il avait fini par se faire un nom. Et en entendant la berceuse de Rondoudou, Alfred sortit immédiatement une pokéball qui contenait son Pokémon préféré : Dracofeu.

En une minute – chronomètre en main – Ivan Braginski avait perdu face à Alfred, 18 ans, et se trouvait dans une forêt hostile, avec ses trois Pokémons K.O

Alors quand Alfred, jouant une nouvelle fois les héros, lui proposa de l'escorter au centre Pokémon le plus proche…

Il accepta.

* * *

« - Tu vas me dénoncer à la police ? » Finit par demander Ivan, qui se demandait comment il allait bien pouvoir s'en tirer sans finir en prison.

Alfred haussa les épaules et répondit :  
« - Pourquoi tu voles ? »

Ivan se demanda si le garçon faisait exprès de poser une question aussi stupide. Il n'y avait pas énormément de choses qui poussaient un homme à voler. Il hésita une seconde, mais finit par ajouter d'une voix lasse:  
« - …Pour survivre. »

L'Ivan du futur, celui habitué à voyager avec Alfred, aurait félicité l'Ivan-du-présent en entendant sa réponse. Le meilleur moyen de manipuler le blond était bien sûr de titiller son instinct héroïque. Ce que venait de faire Ivan, sans le savoir.

« - Quoi ? T'as pas de famille ? »

« - Si, mais je ne ai jamais réussi à retourner dans mon pays. »

La dernière fois qu'il avait parlé de son problème à un dresseur, celui-ci, en plus de se moquer de son accent pour le moins inhabituel, l'avait traité d'abruti. De tous les dresseurs à qui il avait fait part de sa situation, personne ne s'était douté qu'Ivan était originaire d'une région _réellement_ reculée, que seuls les meilleurs dresseurs pouvaient atteindre. Non pas parce qu'il y avait quelque chose d'extraordinaire là-bas, mais simplement parce que la montagne infranchissable qui se dressait entre le pays et la région enneigée dont Ivan venait, demandait des Pokémons réellement puissant, et une volonté de fer. Les dresseurs morts gelés là-bas se comptaient par centaines. Alfred fut une fois de plus l'exception.

« - SERIEUSEMENT ? » Il s'arrêta, se plaça en face de lui, et posa une main sur son épaule. (Rendant la chose assez drôle, puisqu'Alfred mesurait quelques centimètres de moins qu'Ivan) « T'inquiète ! Je vais t'aider à retrouver ta famille ! »

Devant la perspective de retrouver ses sœurs, ses parents… et ses voisins, Ivan sentit une bouffée de gratitude se former pour le plus jeune. Et décida de le suivre.

* * *

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait d'abord imaginé, voyager avec Alfred n'était pas si désagréable. Certes, le plus jeune était bruyant, parfois stupide, et énervant, mais ils ne s'ennuyaient jamais, et pour la première fois depuis des années, depuis qu'il s'était perdu en fait, Ivan avait l'impression d'avoir à nouveau un véritable ami.

* * *

« - Comment t'as fait pour te perdre, en fait ? » demanda Alfred en lui tendant sa boîte de conserve, remplie de raviolis fumants.

Ivan en prit une bouchée, l'air pensif, avant de lui répondre :  
« - Je me suis retrouvé de le autre côté de la montagne. »

« - Ouimch mchaich chommencht cha chfai qche tchai réuchhi »

Ivan soupira et pointa sa fourchette dans sa direction. Derrière lui, leurs Pokémons avaient arrêtés de jouer pour s'approcher du feu, et peut-être écouter son histoire.

« - Alfred, tu sais très bien que je ne arrive pas à comprendre quand tu parles la bouche pleine. »

Ledit Alfred leva les yeux au ciel et avala difficilement l'imposante bouchée qu'il venait de reprendre :  
« - Comment ça ce fait que t'aies réussi ! Tout le monde dit qu'elle est infranchissable ! »

Le plus âgé sourit et reprit :  
« - Je ne sais pas. Je me suis endormi dans la neige en pensant que je allais mourir et quand je me suis réveillé j'étais de ce côté de la montagne. Je crois que ce est grâce à Melofée, quand je ai repris connaissance il avait évolué. Ce était un Melo avant. »

Son vis-à-vis avait l'air complètement perdu :  
« - Je capte que dalle, Ivan. Tu veux pas tout m'expliquer depuis le début ? »

Alors Ivan lui raconta son ancienne vie. Comment il était né dans une famille peu nombreuse, en tout cas pour la région. Il n'avait que deux sœurs, une plus âgée, et l'autre plus jeune. La région dans laquelle il habitait était extrêmement froide. L'hiver était persistant. Chaque jour de l'année était gracié d'une tombée de neige plus ou moins importante. De ce fait, l'espérance de vie était basse. Le taux de mortalité infantile élevé. Mais peut-être pour pallier au froid extrême, les gens de son pays étaient chaleureux. Les fêtes nombreuses, et pour n'importe quel prétexte. En fait, il avait toujours été parfaitement heureux. Tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il se marie, jeune évidemment, d'ailleurs, s'il était toujours là-bas il l'aurait probablement déjà épousée et serait déjà père… Enfin bref, tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il se marie avec la fille de la famille voisine… Sa vie lui avait parût être plutôt enviable, jusqu'à ce qu'un étranger arrive au village. Il avait alors quatorze ans, et cet homme l'avait profondément choqué. Non pas parce qu'il avait un comportement différent des gens du village, ni parce que son physique lui-aussi était différent. Mais il était arrivé sur un Pokémon oiseau énorme. Un Pokémon qu'il n'avait jamais vu, qui semblait être en flamme. Les Pokémons feux, il n'y en avait pas beaucoup dans la région. En fait, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de Pokémons _tout court_. Quelques Lippoutou, et dans le lac des Crustabri et des Lamantines. Lui et l'homme avaient beaucoup parlés, il lui avait appris son nom :Rome, et avant de partir, voyant son désir de sortir de cet endroit complètement coupé du monde, lui avait confié un œuf. Un simple œuf, en lui faisant promettre d'en prendre soin, ainsi qu'un livre, rempli d'image de contrées vertes et fleuries, comme il n'en avait jamais vues. Peut-être pour qu'il se souvienne de ce désir de quitter Sibéria, son village.

Et un jour, l'œuf avait éclos, et en était sortit un bébé Pokémon, minuscule, dont il avait pris le plus grand soin. Et un soir, alors qu'il avait quatorze ans, il avait quitté la maison pour partir à l'aventure. Mais s'était perdu dans le froid et avait cru mourir, jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille dans une forêt, avec un Melofée à ses côtés, près de la ville de Pilnius.

Tout le long du récit, Alfred la regarda avec des grands yeux. Et lorsqu'il eu finit, il l'attrapa brusquement par l'épaule – comme il avait assez tendance à le faire – et il s'écria :  
« - T'as rencontré Rome ? ROME ? Le plus grand dresseur de Pokémon du siècle ? T'as vu son Sulfura ? J'arrive pas à y croire ! »

Ivan éclata de rire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Il n'avait jamais raconté son histoire à personne, et il était content, sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, qu'Alfred soit le premier à briser la carapace qu'il s'était forgée pendant ces six ans de vol et de solitude.

* * *

Ivan était tranquillement occupé à nettoyer ses habits dans le ruisseau qui jouxtait l'endroit où ils avaient planté leur tente, lorsqu'Alfred se jeta littéralement sur lui.

« - I-I-Ivan ! Il y a un truc vraiment bizarre là-bas ! »

Il soupira en posant le T-shirt qu'il était en train de laver dans la bassine, et se leva pour aller voir l'endroit que désignait son ami. Il fronça les sourcils en arrivant devant la tente. Son Heliatronc qui était occupé à se dorer au soleil en faisant tranquillement bouger ses feuilles, fixait un point en l'air. Ivan dirigea son regard dans la même direction, mais ne réussit pas à distinguer quoi que ce soit.

Alfred, caché derrière lui (vraiment un héros, pensa-il en souriant) jeta un regard terrifié avant de tapir à nouveau derrière lui.

Et soudain, une forme obscure apparu devant eux, avec de grands yeux noirs et un sourire à rendre le « Miaouss » de Chester » jaloux.

« - HIIIIIIIIIIIII » Hurla Alfred en cachant son visage contre le dos d'Ivan. Celui-ci se contenta de remettre son écharpe en place et déclara d'un ton exaspéré :  
« - Alfred, ce est un Fantominus, pas de quoi en faire un drame.»

« - Fais-le partir ! Fais-le partir ! »

Ivan regarda une nouvelle fois le Fantominus, qui lui rendit un regard amusé… En sentant le corps d'Alfred tremblant derrière son dos, il sourit d'une manière peut-être un peu malveillante, avant d'avancer sa main en direction du Pokémon fantôme, qui se frotta contre celle-ci avec contentement.  
Alfred se raidit derrière lui.  
« - Non, Ivan ne me dit pas que tu vas le capt-… »

Trop tard, la pokéball s'était déjà immobilisé.

« - NOOOON IVAN NOOOOON ! »

* * *

« - Re-re-remet-le d-d-d-dans sa pokéball. »

Fantôminus lui fit une grimace et Ivan lui sourit.

Une très bonne idée en effet.

Qui eu cru qu'Alfred l'autoproclamé héros et futur meilleur dresseur de tous les temps avait une peur pareille des Pokémons fantômes ?

* * *

« - Yaoyao ! » S'exclama Ivan d'un air joyeux.

Alfred regarda d'un air dédaigneux le nouvel arrivant, qui venait de croiser leur route, à cheval sur son Galopa.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant SON meilleur ami agir d'une manière aussi joyeuse autour du vendeur ambulant.

« - Vous vous connaissez d'où ? » Demanda-il d'une manière peut-être un peu trop agressive.

« - Il me achetait ce que je volais ! » Répondit Ivan sans se rendre compte de la tension qui s'était instaurée entre Wang Yao et Alfred. Voyant les regards meurtrier du jeune homme ainsi que de son équipe Pokémon qui semblait redoutable (son Ptéra avait particulièrement l'air prêt à le réduire en pièces) il les quitta une minute plus tard.

* * *

« - Pfffff » Soupira Alfred en se laissant tomber sur le lit improvisé du centre Pokémon.

Ivan releva la tête du journal qu'il était en train de lire, et se dirigea vers lui. Voyant son air déprimé, son Fantominus se précipita dans sa direction afin d'essayer de lui remonter le moral en faisant des grimaces. (Alfred s'était plus ou moins habitué à sa présence.)

Mais Alfred garda la même tête maussade, les yeux fixés dans le vague. Naturellement, Ivan passa son bras sur ses épaules et le pressa contre son côté.

« - Tu peux toujours réessayer tu sais, ce ne est pas grave si une fois, tu ne arrives pas du premier coup à… »

Alfred le repoussa, et le regarda d'un air presque choqué :  
« - Pas grave…_pas grave_ ? Je t'ai promis que je t'aiderais à rentrer chez toi ! Et si je continue à être aussi… nul, je vais pas pouvoir… »

Ivan soupira et pinça l'arrête de son nez. S'il commençait lui aussi à s'énerver, ça n'allait les mener nulle part.

« - Il ne y a rien de « nul » à ne pas réussir à… »

« - Ivan ! Pour rentrer chez toi faut être…genre méga super bon ! Et de toute évidence je ne le suis pas ! »

« - Pas _encore_ » Répondit Ivan en souriant « Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour te entrainer encore alors ? »

Alfred sembla réfléchir à sa déclaration pendant quelques secondes. Puis il se leva, attrapa ses pokéballs, et sortit dans la nuit. Ivan reprit le journal et reprit sa lecture de l'article sur la Team Rocket qu'il avait commencé.

* * *

La première grande tragédie arriva alors que cela faisait près d'un an qu'ils voyageaient ensemble.

La Team Rocket était devenue le fléau de la décennie, volant les Pokémons d'un très grand nombre de personnes. Et Alfred, toujours à jouer au héros, s'était opposés à eux, sans mesurer les risques qu'il faisait courir à ses Pokémons et à ceux d'Ivan. Il aurait réellement souhaité pouvoir vaincre cet homme, qui pourtant était haut placé dans la hiérarchie de la Team Rocket. Mais celui-ci, à défaut de lui voler tout ses pokémons, s'empara de son Roucarnage, son deuxième Pokémon, qu'Alfred avait capturé alors qu'il avait 14 ans et que l'imposant rapace n'était alors qu'un Roucool.

En voyant l'homme disparaître sur son Rapasdepic, la pokéball contenant son Pokémon fermement tenue dans sa main, Alfred tomba à genoux.

Alfred. Tomba. À. Genoux. Et. Pleura.

Ivan, resté à l'écart, (il n'était de toute manière pas un dresseur et préférait ne pas courir le risque de se faire voler ses Pokémons) avait assisté impuissant à la scène. Et voir ce tableau, Alfred, à genoux et pleurant, lui serra le cœur en même temps que le dégoûta. Alfred était un être joyeux, fort, bien plus fort que lui-même d'ailleurs, et rien ne pouvait le faire s'incliner n'est-ce pas ?  
N'est-ce pas ?

C'était une chose horrible, contre nature, de voir Alfred F Jones dans un état pareil. Il tomba à genoux à côté de lui, et le serra dans ses bras si fort – il en était persuadé- qu'il aurait pu lui casser des os. Mais Alfred était en train de pleurer.

Et en sentant son meilleur ami, son _seul_ ami, sangloter dans ses bras en serrant son pull, il se promit qu'il allait arrêter de penser comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il l'avait vu avec Alfred, les Pokémon aimaient se battre, prouver qu'ils étaient les meilleurs. Et il allait devenir fort. Assez fort pour qu'une situation comme ça ne se reproduise jamais.

* * *

Alfred s'était mis en tête de récupérer son Roucarnage et de botter les fesses de la Team Rocket par la même occasion. Ivan n'essayait pas de rattraper son meilleur ami, au niveau de l'entraînement de ses Pokémons, de toute manière, Alfred avait un don, quelque chose qui le rendait vraiment _exceptionnel_. Ivan s'en rendait pleinement compte maintenant qu'il s'essayait aussi au dressage. Et il n'était pas jaloux le moins du monde. En fait, il était plutôt fier que quelqu'un comme Alfred soit son meilleur ami.

Mais maintenant, ils avaient deux missions. Détruire la Team Rocket, et parvenir jusqu'à chez lui.

Comme ils étaient en été, et que pendant cette saison, ils préféraient les deux dormir à la belle étoile plutôt que dans la vielle tente orange d'Alfred, Ivan se demandait si sa vie au village allait lui plaire maintenant qu'il savait à quoi ressemblait la « vraie » vie de l'autre côté des montagnes.

Il tourna la tête vers Alfred, qui dormait déjà, ronflant légèrement, _comme d'habitude_.

Il ne le lui dirait probablement jamais à haute voix, mais réellement, il lui devait tout.

* * *

« - Non, C'est pas possible ! Il est… IL EST ENCORE PIRE QU'AVANT ! »

Spectrum s'approcha de lui et lui lécha la joue.

Ivan éclata de rire et Alfred se précipita vers lui, son sac à bout de bras, prêt à le lui lancer à la tête.

« - De tes quatre Pokémon, celui qui doit évoluer c'est celui-là hein ! T'es vraiment qu'un gros Conna- HIIII C'est quoi ce bruit ! Ivan, qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de faire ? »  
Ivan, qui protégeait son visage des attaques répétées de son meilleur ami, répondit, en riant toujours :  
« - Je crois que il rit, ce est bon Alfred, calme-toi ! »

« - Tr-tr-trop fli-fl-flippant ! »

* * *

« - Joyeux Anniversaire Ivan ! »

Le blond lui lança un regard extrêmement surpris. Il avait vingt-deux ans aujourd'hui, et il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à ce qu'Alfred s'en rappelle. Le plus jeune ne lui avait pas souhaité l'année précédente et… (Bon, il est vrai qu'à cette époque là, Alfred n'avait simplement pas été au courant de la date de l'anniversaire d'Ivan). Se sentant rougir un peu, après tout cela faisait… sept ans que plus personne ne lui avait dit : « Joyeux Anniversaire », il saisit le paquet qu'Alfred lui tendait.

Enrobé de papier kraft, qu'Alfred avait du trouver… Bon. En fait, il préférait ne pas le savoir, il en sortit une pierre grise, absolument pas régulière, qui avait – il fallait bien l'avouer- quelque chose de spécial.

Alfred le regardait avec un air impatient, un grand sourire sur le visage.

« - Donne-la à Melofée ou à Rondoudou ! »

Sans comprendre, Ivan se baissa et la donna à Melofée, qui, dès qu'il avait vu la pierre, s'était jeté contre Ivan et tirait sur son pantalon d'un air insistant. A la seconde ou ses petites pattes touchèrent la pierre, Melofée commença à briller de plus en plus vivement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit impossible pour Ivan ou Alfred de le regarder.

Lorsqu'Ivan rouvrit les yeux, il se trouva face à un Pokémon nettement plus grand, de la taille de sa cuisse environ, mais dont l'apparence restait « in-confondable » :

« - Il vient de évoluer en… en Melodelfe ? »

Alfred hocha la tête, émerveillé devant le Pokémon qu'était devenue la petite chose rose mignonne qu'il connaissait si bien.

« - Ce était… Une pierre Lune ? »

Nouvel hochement de tête.

« - Mais ça a dû te couter très cher ! Et comment as-tu réussi à en trouver une ? »

Alfred haussa des épaules, toujours souriant :  
« - Je me suis arrangé avec Wang Yao. Et pour le prix, t'es mon meilleur ami, tu vaux bien ça… »

Ivan n'eut pas le temps de voir le rougissement qui s'était installé sur les joues d'Alfred au moment où il avait commencé à parler du « prix » de la pierre lune, puisqu'à la seconde où il entendit cela, le plus grand pressa le plus jeune contre lui en lui murmurant des « mercis » dans sa langue maternelle.

* * *

Ils étaient finalement arrivés devant la montagne derrière laquelle le village d'Ivan l'attendait patiemment. Ils n'avaient pas encore réussi à battre la Team Rocket, ni à récupérer le Roucarnage d'Alfred. Mais l'occasion semblait si belle, d'autant plus qu'Alfred venait d'obtenir son huitième et dernier badge. Il ne lui restait plus que la ligue avant d'entrer au Panthéon des « meilleurs dresseurs » et honnêtement, Ivan n'avait plus aucun doute sur la capacité de son meilleur ami de les écraser et de récupérer son Pokémon.

C'est pour cette raison que lorsqu'Alfred lui proposa de tenter leur chance, il répondit par l'affirmative. Cela faisait deux ans maintenant qu'ils voyageaient ensemble, et Alfred de même que lui, ils ne pouvaient plus rester en dehors de la vie comme ça. Surtout lui, en fait. Alfred était bien assez doué pour prétendre à parcourir le monde toute sa vie. Lui, il fallait qu'il se trouve un « vrai » métier, une femme, quelque chose. Suivre Alfred ne le dérangeait pas. Vraiment pas. Mais ce n'était plus _sain_, maintenant qu'il allait sur ses vingt-trois ans.

Ils entreprirent donc l'escalade.

* * *

Le problème n'était pas tant l'escalade. Ils y étaient parvenus sans trop de problème. Ils avaient eu quelques sueurs froides, c'était vrai, mais avec les Pokémon d'Alfred, et plus particulièrement Dracofeu et Ptera, ils n'avaient pas eu trop, trop peur.

Mais maintenant, ils étaient en haut. Là où rester une demi-heure dans le froid dans la même position pouvait s'avérer fatal. Ils avaient acheté une meilleure tente, des sacs de couchages chauds, mais même, ils gelaient. Tous leurs Pokémon étaient dans leurs Pokéball, et Dracofeu, même si l'idée de recevoir sa chaleur était particulièrement tentante, serait très en danger s'ils le sortaient par un temps pareil.

Alfred et Ivan, grelottaient donc dans leur tente, enfin… Dans la tente d'Alfred. Au fond d'eux, ils regrettaient leur décision . Il aurait été tellement plus facile, de dire à Alfred « non occupons-nous de la Team Rocket d'abord », bon sang, il avait oublié depuis le temps, combien la neige était froide, combien le vent gelait tout sur son passage. Il se tourna et lança un regard à Alfred, qui était plus blanc qu'un Otaria. Il le secoua, commençant à craindre pour sa vie. C'était dangereux, bien trop dangereux. Ils allaient mourir, comme lui avait faillit le faire huit ans… ou était-ce neuf ? Auparavant.

Il se colla littéralement contre Alfred, frissonnant au passage, tout en lui disant  
« - Il faut que on se garde chaud, parle-moi, s'il te plaît… Alfred ! » Il le secoua, mais n'obtint du blond qu'un gémissement, entrecoupé par le son de ses dents claquantes.

Décidant qu'il devait agir vite, et que surtout il était absolument hors de question que son meilleur ami ne meurt à cause de lui, il se rassit, et fit glisser son sac de couchage le long de ses jambes avant de tirer Alfred vers lui. Oh, ils allaient être serrés à deux dans un sac de couchage. Mais ça lui semblait être la seule solution pour qu'ils aient une chance de passer la nuit. Quant à la pudeur, au stade d'horreur où il en était… Il se glissa tant bien que mal à côté d'Alfred, sentant au passage qu'Alfred avait plus froid que lui, et posa son ancien sac de couchage sur eux, leur donnant une deuxième couche.

« - Ivan, j'-j'ai tellement f-f-f-froid. »

Alfred se blottit contre lui et Ivan passa maladroitement un de ses bras dans son dos. Ils n'avaient jamais été dans une position pareille, aussi longtemps, disons. Quand ils se battaient pour rire, ça leur arrivait de se trouver dans des positions disons gênantes. Mais jamais comme ça. Et pourtant, dans l'esprit d'Ivan, ça lui parût presque naturel. De tenir comme ça Alfred contre lui.

« - Tu penses… Tu penses qu'il y a quelque chose après la mort ? »

« - Da… » Répondit Ivan, dans sa langue maternelle, trop occupé à frotter le corps d'Alfred pour y faire attention.

« - Ma mère, elle me disait qu'après la mort on allait dans un endroit où il y a plein de Pokémon super mignons comme… Comme tes Pokémons, en fait. Et toi aussi t'es mignon, on dirait un gamin d'un mètre quatre-vingt cinq… Ca me saoule que tu sois plus grand que moi, j'aurais bien aimé être plus grand, comme ça j'aurais pu te traiter comme un apprenti, ou alors… ha, comme une princesse. »

Ivan avait écouté le monologue d'Alfred avec l'envie d'éclater en sanglot. C'était sa faute si Alfred était en train de délirer, mourant de froid… Mais quand il entendit la dernière phrase, il oublia tout et se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser. Tant pis s'il écrasait le plus jeune sous son poids. De toute manière, ils allaient probablement mourir comme ça. Et on trouverait leur tente et leurs corps dans des centaines d'année. Alors bon, à côté de ça, il pouvait bien supporter une gifle ou un rejet. Mais contre son attente, Alfred utilisa le peu de force qu'il lui restait pour entourer son large corps de ses bras, et il répondit au baiser avec toute la fougue qu'il était encore capable d'avoir.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'embrassaient, persuadés tous les deux que c'étaient la dernière chose qu'ils allaient faire, Alfred regagna de l'ardeur et de la chaleur; ils avaient toujours extrêmement froid, mais maintenant qu'ils relâchaient la pression qu'ils retenaient en eux depuis…combien de temps ? Des années ? Des mois ? A vrai dire ils s'en foutaient bien, et l'idée de mourir juste après une activité de ce genre semblait super cool à Alfred, et très romantique à Ivan. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils s'extirpèrent tant bien que mal du sac de couchage et qu'ils se déshabillèrent à la va-vite. Oh, ça n'avait rien de romantique. Pas de baisers langoureux, de déshabillage lent entrecoupé de préliminaire. Juste une envie ravageuse d'absorber l'autre, juste une fois, avant de savoir une bonne fois pour toute, si oui ou non il y avait des Melofées au paradis.

Un minuscule conflit éclata lorsqu'il fut question de savoir qui serait « au-dessus ». Ivan était plus grand et physiquement plus fort, et donc, dans son esprit, cela lui paraissait évident qu'il devait être le « dominant ». Quand à Alfred, ben, quand même, c'était le héros ! Un des plus grands maîtres Pokémon ! Evidemment que c'était lui qui devait s'occuper de tout ça!

Le « privilège » fut tout de même accordé à Ivan, puisqu'après avoir joué à pile ou face avec un pokedollar qui traînait dans la poche du pantalon d'Alfred.

Ivan s'empressa donc de faire basculer le plus jeune en arrière en pressant avec sa main sur son épaule. Et deux minutes plus tard, ils étaient collés l'un contre l'autre, nus, Alfred ayant déjà oublié qu'il était censé être vexé et qu'il était en train de mourir de froid quinze minutes auparavant, et Ivan, bien trop occupé à essayer de se souvenir de la manière dont ce genre de trucs devaient être faits.

Il avait toujours été persuadé être hétéro, et n'avait donc pas vraiment accordé d'importance à la manière dont il fallait s'y prendre avec un autre homme. Mais bon, il connaissait un peu la théorie. Il se pencha donc sur Alfred une nouvelle fois, divertissant son attention en mordillant légèrement son coup alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de le préparer sans lubrifiant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Alfred lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et lui lança un regard fier. Il claquait toujours un peu des dents, mais la couleur était définitivement revenue sur son visage :  
« - Je suis pas un truc fait en porcelaine ! Dépêche-toi ! »

Ivan commença donc lentement à entrer, essayant de ne pas y aller trop vite. Maintenant qu'il avait ce que –visiblement- il avait attendu depuis longtemps, attendre deux minutes de plus lui semblait plus insupportable que les deux ans de déni qu'il avait vécu.

Alfred se cambra légèrement contre lui pour lui faciliter la tâche et en effet, peu de temps plus tard, Ivan était complètement à l'intérieur d'Alfred. Il respira profondément, essayant de ne pas laisser parler son instinct (c'est-à-dire y aller tout de suite) pour laisser Alfred s'ajuster. A nouveau, le blond lui rappela d'une voix cette fois un peu plus rauque, _qu'il n'était pas en verre et que de toute façon ils allaient crever avant le matin._

Lentement, Ivan commença à bouger, prêt à arrêter à la moindre plainte.

Mais contre ce à quoi il s'attendait, au contraire, Alfred sembla apprécier de plus en plus la friction de leurs deux corps. Gémissant, se cambrant de plus en plus, et embrassant Ivan à pleine bouche en murmurant des paroles incohérente, il faisait de plus en plus perdre la tête à Ivan qui retenait à peine ses grognements. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et ils gardèrent le contact visuel, voyant dans l'autre leur plaisir se refléter. C'était quand même incroyable que pendant tout ce temps où ils avaient cohabité, dormi dans la même tente, qu'ils s'étaient lavés dans le même ruisseau/rivière/étang/lac, qu'aucun des deux n'aient craqué, ou même se soit _rendu compte_ quelle genre d'envie les possédaient.

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, leur respiration s'entremêlant. Ivan laissa échapper un gémissement, et pressa Alfred encore plus contre lui. Soudain alors qu'Ivan réussit à toucher juste le bon endroit dans Alfred et que celui-ci laissa échapper des cris de plus en plus fort, le fait qu'ils soient perdu en plein milieu de nulle part, et qu'ils allaient très probablement mourir s'effaça de leur esprit. Tous les doutes, les peurs, tout disparut alors qu'ils se perdaient l'un dans l'autre.

« - Ah, Ivan, Je suis…Je… »

Ivan, comprenant immédiatement de quoi il était question, laissa glisser une de ses mains le long du corps d'Alfred, jusqu'à le caresser en rythme avec ses mouvements. Ils serrèrent les deux des dents alors que le plaisir devint presque trop fort ne serait-ce même que pour garder les yeux ouverts. Et dans un dernier gémissement, ils laissèrent échapper toute la pression qu'ils avaient emmagasinée depuis si longtemps.

Allongé l'un dans les bras de l'autre, ni Ivan ni Alfred, n'ouvrit la bouche. Tous deux pensaient avoir « fait _l'amour _» avec l'autre. Mais tous deux doutaient également de ce à quoi ressentait l'autre. Ivan savait qu'Alfred n'avait jamais touché personne et vice-versa. N'était-ce pas qu'une manière de découvrir ça juste avant de mourir ?

Ils s'enlacèrent un peu plus fort, la sueur coulant encore le long de leurs dos, attendant patiemment que le froid ne reprennent le pouvoir sur eux.

* * *

Finalement, ils ne moururent pas. Le lendemain, se rendant compte qu'ils avaient bel et bien « couché » l'un avec l'autre, et comme aucun des deux n'avaient eu le courage d'avouer à l'autre les sentiments qui s'étaient révélés dans la foulée, l'ambiance était atrocement gênée. Et ils avaient tous les deux l'impression d'avoir été abusé par l'autre. Mais plus que tout, ils étaient les deux tristes, et soulagé que tout ça, leur « amitié » qui finalement s'était trouvée être bien plus qu'une « simple amitié », soit bientôt terminée.

Et pourtant, ils savaient que se réchauffer mutuellement chaque soir était leur seule chance de survie.

* * *

Cinq jours plus tard, ils arrivèrent au village Sibéria. Ivan reconnût tout, rien n'avait changé. En entrant chez lui, il se précipita vers sa mère qui, le voyant arriver, fut persuadée pendant de longues minutes qu'elles avait trop abusé de « vodka » - la boisson régionale- et que son fils, n'était qu'une illusion. Mais non. Et la situation se répéta avec son père et avec ses sœurs. Il leur présenta Alfred, et il leur raconta son voyage, sa rencontre avec son _meilleur ami_ et le mal qu'ils avaient eu pour revenir ici.

Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il partagea sa vie avec sa famille, il se rendit compte à quel point il n'avait plus sa place ici. Ils avaient continué leur vie, sans lui. Faisant le deuil de ce fils et frère qu'ils pensaient mort depuis des années. En souriant d'un air coupable, sa mère lui apprit d'ailleurs qu'il y avait une tombe à son nom dans le cimetière du village.

Et Ivan regardait Alfred, assit à l'autre bout de la table, les sourcils froncés, l'air à moitié triste, à moitié agacé. Ivan ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mettre Alfred en colère comme ça, mais une chose était sûre, il n'avait plus vraiment sa place nulle part. Et l'idée de revivre ici, dans ce petit village perdu, duquel il était très dangereux de trop s'éloigner, le dégouta. Il se souvint soudainement pour quelles raisons il avait fait son sac huit ans auparavant.  
Il avait eu besoin de ce retour aux sources pour se rendre compte à quel point la vie ici lui semblait en fait indigeste. Mais c'était un terrible caprice. Surtout pour Alfred qui risquait d'être choqué qu'Ivan, après lui avoir fait traverser montagnes et tempêtes de neige, lui annonce qu'en fait, il avait changé d'avis et qu'il allait redescendre avec lui.

Il allait rester un ou deux mois avec sa famille, et ensuite il repartirait de son côté.

* * *

Ses adieux avec Alfred furent froids. Le blond avaient visiblement décidé qu'il allait tenter sa chance en volant sur son Dracofeu, chose qu'ils n'avaient pas pu faire à deux, vu la taille du Pokémon dragon et de la leur.

Ivan sentit son cœur se briser chaque seconde un peu plus dans sa cage thoracique. À côté de lui, son Heliatronc, son Rondoudou, son Melodelfe et son Spectrum regardaient Alfred faire son sac avec tristesse. D'ici une demi-heure, ils verraient Alfred s'éloigner d'eux pour la dernière fois.

Ivan savait parfaitement qu'il allait probablement passer les deux semaines suivantes à pleurer dans sa chambre en se lamentant sur sa vie. Il n'allait plus jamais le revoir… Ou au pire, dans les journaux, lorsqu'ils parleraient d' « Alfred Jones, le dresseur qui a dépassé Rome ! ». Mais plus jamais il n'aurait l'occasion d'être assis à côté de lui.

En d'autres termes, la situation ne pouvait pas être pire. Il soupira. Il savait qu'il allait de toute façon le perdre, puisqu'ils allaient être séparés… Alors peut-être qu'il pouvait juste lui avouer la nature de ses sentiments, il n'avait rien à perdre, et tout à gagner. Même s'il était persuadé qu'Alfred lui lancerait juste un regard froid et une parole gentille d'excuse.

Il fallait juste qu'il trouve le courage de faire ça. Juste trouver le courage…

Alfred mit son sac, et se dirigea vers la porte.  
« - Bon, Braginski, je vais y aller. »

Il venait de l'appeler par son nom de famille. Même lorsqu'Ivan avait essayé de le voler, il y avait de ça deux ans et trois mois, Alfred l'avait appelé par son prénom. La situation ne pouvait pas en effet, être pire. Ivan bloqua la porte de son corps. Trois lettres.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Ivan inspira calmement.  
« - Je suis vraiment désolé Alfred, vraiment, vraiment désolé. Mais il faut absolument que je te dise… surtout avant que tu ne partes… »

Alfred haussa un sourcil. Être blessé à ce point lui avait subitement donné une dose de maturité en plus.

« Je crois que ça fait des mois que… » Il serra des poings. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile ? Il savait qu'avouer cela à Alfred, c'était lui donner les armes pour qu'il le batte. Mais ça valait peut-être le coup d'essayer « Alfred, je je-je te aime ! »

Il n'avait jamais utilisé ce verbe avant. Pas même pour ses parents ou ses sœurs. Le visage rivé en direction de ses pieds, il n'osait pas lever le visage pour confronter Alfred à ce qu'il venait de lui avouer.

« - Quoi ? Mais… Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? »

Le blond avait vraiment une expression surprise. De plus en plus gêné, Ivan réussi à lui répondre :  
« - je avais peur, je suppose… »

Alfred lui pinça les joues.

« - T'es vraiment un abruti. »

Et il l'embrassa.

* * *

Alfred Jones et Ivan Braginski, arrivèrent finalement à « botter les fesses » de la Team Rocket, rendant les pokémons aux personnes qui avaient été volées, et ainsi, Alfred put récupérer son Roucarnage. Il s'élança ensuite à la conquête de la ligue Pokémon, qui ne lui donna pas réellement de difficulté mais alors qu'ils parcouraient le monde, ils se trouvèrent face à …

Mais tout ceci, est une autre histoire.

* * *

**(j'me demande** si j'arriverai un jour à écrire des dialogues pendant le lemon. Pfff ~ J'efface tout à chaque fois en me disant : « mais c'est obscène ! hahah »

J'me demande si ce OneShot a plu à quelqu'un... Il me paraît quand même vraiment bizarre. Enfin bref, désolée s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe, j'essayerai de corriger ça demain si j'ai le temps :B Je me demande si je vais écrire une suite... D:... Probablement pas hahah

**MERCI A CEUX QUI ONT LU ET MERCIIII A CEUX QUI LAISSERAIENT UNE REVIEW! :B I LOOOVE YOUUUUu**


End file.
